The present invention relates to a system and method to allow the removal and addition of functions on a multi-function printer.
Conventionally, when a user wanted to install a new service on a multi-function printer (“MFP”) such as a file storage application 2/3, a new application 4 had to be installed to the MFP that made these services available, as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 22 illustrates an example of a conventional multi-function printer 800 with an application layer 802 having applications 801a, 801b, and 801c, an OS 803 and hardware 804.
In order to leverage these applications in an MFP context, the applications are installed by a service person that would travel to the physical site of the multi-function printer and install the applications manually. In addition if a user or a retailer wanted to remove an application from the MFP a service person was required to visit the physical site of the MFP and physically uninstall the application.